This Is The Best Day Ever
by peacefulchaos0.o
Summary: A group of outsiders find that where they fit in, is with each other. This group is My Chemcal Romance! Possibly some Frerad later on! patience little ducklings! Anyways love you guys please read it! And stay ugly!


**So this is my first fanfiction I've wirtten. I started writing it on spring break cuz i have nothing better to do! Anywho I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Gerard woke up to the smell of smoke and burning bacon. 'Mikey. What's he doing up so early?' Gerard flipped the comforter off and slipped into his skull slippers. He leaned against the wall as he struggled to get to the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Gerard said wide-eyed as he glanced across the kitchen. Half was a greasy heap of used pots and pans while the other half was actual WARM breakfast food. He'd usually grab whatever was handy so seeing actual breakfast food was breath-taking.

"You taking a cooking class Mikey?"

"Yeah! This week's breakfast, but i keep burning the damn bacon!" Mikey said glaring grimly at the blackened lump on his spatula that apparently was bacon.

"Well that explains that." Gerard said pointing to the mountain of dirtied dishes. Mikey smiled shyly and apologized for the mess.

"Anyways, wake me up in a few minutes before Ray gets here, i need my beauty sleep." Gerard said turning around back down the hall to his room. He heard Mikey swear as he pulled out more burnt bacon from the oven. Gerard looked out the hallway's window to see that his parrents weren't home. 'Probally out at a friend's house. Nursing their hang-overs from doing shots until three in the morning.' Gerard laughed morbidly at the thought of that being their new record. Gerard knew he couldn't go back to sleep, but he still laid there in bed letting the harsh thoughts towards his would ebb into his mind, like a poision mixing into a glass of wine.

He thought about the days his brother and himself lived with their grandmother. she was an angel of a woman, kind and compassionate, but justly strict. Sadly she had passed the summer before Gerard's tenth grade year. Forcing the brothers to uproot and move to the dirty and unsettling state of New Jersey. But they had learned to love their situation, or at least make it bearable.

Mikey and Gerard stuck together though thick and thin along with their other two friends, Ray and Frank, who were both two fantastic guitarists. Gerard was now entering his senior year along with Ray. Gerard trusted Frank to care after Mikey, they were both two years younger than Gerard and Ray.

Gerard was thinking what he wanted to do with the rest of his life when he heard Ray knock. The next sound to reach his ears was the giggle that was obviously Frank's. Frank pushed the door to Gerard's room open, turned on the uncomfortably bright light, and ripped the cover off Gerard's bed off, nearly pulling Gerard onto the floor with them.

"Rise and shine morning glory!" Frank practically screamed. This was odd Frank was never a morning person. Gerard looked at Frank who was currrently starfishing on Gerard's blanket-less bed. Gerard who looked towards Ray who was leaning on the door frame to Gerard's room.

"Ray, what's up with him?" Gerard asked honestly pussled as he gestured back at Frank.

"I dunno man. He's been like this since I picked him up." Ray said shrugging. Frank immediatly sat strait up and started mummbling some sort of jibberish. Gerard whirrled around to face the dazed Frank and asked him,"Dude, what happened?" Sadly, this question never got answered bacause Frank just rolled around like a two-year-old throwing a tantrum and started drooling.

Mikey stumbled into the doorframe where Ray caught him, or at least tried to. Mikey fell out of his grip to the floor. Ray immediatly dropped to the floor next to him to get him to somewhat sit up. Mikey looked up at Ray. His eyes were glassed over and seemed to stare straight through Ray.

"I'm going to be sick." Mikey said in a weak voice. Ray reached out pulling the trash can to himself and offering it to Mikey who accepted gratefully, using it immeadiately.

"Mikey did you and Frank eat something you cooked?" Gerard asked remembering Mikey's burnt bacon earlier, he'd seemed fine then.

Mikey nodded,"Yeah, I made midnight omlets."

"What kind of omlets?" Ray asked patting Mikey's back right after because he had found use for the trash can again.

Mikey wiped at his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. "The egg kind." Mikey could be dying for all it mattered he alllways found room to be sarcastic. Ray shot Mikey a glare that Mikey knew it meant the Ray was serious, "tomatoes, onions, mushrooms-"

"Wait, where did you get the mushrooms? There weren't any in the fridge!" yelled Gerard looking up from Frank who was now dancing with an invisible parner on his knees on the bed.

Mikey raised his head from the trash can and said,"Yeah but I read this article on wikipedia on how to tell wiether mushrooms are safe or not."

"Wikipedia? Really?" Ray said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess your right. It was pretty stupid." Mikey realized cluthing the trash can close to his chest. Gerard just shook his head and asked Ray if he could get Mikey to the car. Ray nodded and helped Mikey to his feet. The pair slowly hobbled out to Ray's car. Gerard stood uo and pulled the doped up Frank to the edge of the bed. Gerard half picked him up (Frank was a small person). Gerard pulled him to Ray's car, that was already started, in the driveway. Gerard chuckled tohimself as he went to lock the front door, Ray had the windows rolled down, 'Mikey had probally puked' but the chuckle faded when he noticed that he too would have to be riding in that car. Gerard went back to the now acidic smelling car and sat in the back seat next to Frank.

"To the hospital!" Ray said triumphantly pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

**So I think that was the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Reveiw if you did, and tell me if you have an idea where i should take it! Love you all! **

**killjoy signing out- peaceful chaos**


End file.
